User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki ep17 (All We've Done)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki (Screen shows Fire grab rat poison out of the cabinet and look at it) AG: *takes a sip of the coffee* mmm, my assumption was correct, perf-ac-ack! (Screen shows AG grab his throat and fall to the ground) AG: ha-he-ck. Fire: *pulls out the rap poison* (Tov is shot in the head by Fire) MrA: What the fu- (MrA is shot in the head by Torch) Four: *points gun at head* Piet: 4! Four: it's been nice! DWAS: Four! Coupe: Four! Piet: No! *looks up to see the barrel of Fires gun at his forehead* Fire: motherfucker. Coupe: Fire, wai- (Coupe is cutoff by Fire shooting Piet in the head, killing him) (Screen shows Wachow and Panchamp appear behind where Z was) Panchamp: well this has all been fun. Z: wh-who. Wachow: I agree, but, I think we will take it from here. *shoots Z in the head* This Time Night: Wachow... Noah: so you are alive. Wachow: yes, and I've been following you everywhere, making you weaker, and weaker, started with the trucks. Noah: so it was you who rigged out gas tanks! Wachow: wow, you're a smart one, I'd hate to kill a guy with a brain. *aims gun at Noah* Noah: *looks nervously at the barrel of the gun*... Wachow:...*points gun away* Panchamp: it wasn't easy finding you chumps, after that hoard, but we found you in that fucking Community, we even made a get if you'd end up killing them all or nicely leaving. Wachow: I won from experience. Night: we had no choice. Wachow: I don't care, now, I've been thinking what to do with you once we met again, and I found out, 4 days ago, I'll let one of you live, the rest of you must die, so, I'll ask randomly if you'll do it, if you say no, I kill you. Torch: we're doing this again. Wachow: *looks at Torch* let's start with the one I don't know, what's your name? Torch: asswipe. Wachow: haha, cute, Pan? (Panchamp punches Torch in the gut) Torch: ahg! A6: Torch! Wachow: now, what was your name? Torch: Torch...asshole. Wachow: so Torch, time for an offer, kill all your friends and you live, or die. Torch:....come on man, we can settle this out differen- (Torch is cutoff by being shot in the head by Wachow) A6: Torch! Joe: No! Night: I'll kill you! Wachow: cute, now, how about somebody from C.C now, hmm, you, DWAS right? DWAS: Wha- (DWAS is dragged by Panchamp to be in front of Wachow) Wachow: now, kill all your friends and live, or die. DWAS:...*looks at The Group*... Wachow: well? What's the Answer? DWAS: the answer is....No! Panchamp: I almost had hope there. Wachow: so did I. *aims at DWAS DWAS: Fu- (DWAS is shot in the head by Wachow and falls to the ground) Wachow: if your friends are going to die anyways, why not live. Coupe: stop this! Evol: please! Wachow: so, who's next? Metal: we've gotta do something! Panchamp: how about the big mouth? Wachow: nah, I'm looking at the lady. Xim: please don't. Coupe: no! just kill me, let them all go! Four: no! Coupe! Coupe: I'm the leader, you have beef with me, not them! I'll do whatever you please, you can do whatever to me, just please stop killing my people. Wachow: hmm, intriguing, Pan? Panchamp: I kinda like it. Xim: no! Coupe: Take all the weapons, let my men walk away, and you can do as you wish. Wachow: maybe I shoot all your men and keep you alive. Coupe: you know you wouldn't get shit out of me Wachow: heheh, always liked you Coupe...Next! Coupe: what! Wachow: I'll take your offer, but there's one person who will always be a threat to me as long as they're alive, Night. Night: fuck you! Fire: no! (Night is dragged by Panchamp to in front of Wachow) Wachow: Night? Night: fuck you. Wachow: thought so. *points gun at Night* (Ynkr and Patts are heard behind Wachow)'' Ynkr: what do we do? Patts: this! Wachow: who the fu- (Wachow is cut off by his head being sliced off by Patts' katana) Panchamp: Wa- (Panchamp is then shot in the head by Ynkr) Joe: holy shit! Noah: Ynkr! Four: Teddy Teddy: thank god you're all alright. Four:...*looks at DWAS*...not all of us... (Screen shows Teddy walk up to Coupe, Four and Metal) Teddy: *salutes Coupe* good to see you're alright sir. Four: stop with the sir shit and give me a hug. (Four gives a bro-hug to Teddy) Coupe: good to see you too Teddy. Metal: you're alive, you saved us. Teddy: wish I got here sooner. *looks at DWAS* I followed the gunshots, but! I didn't think I'd find...this. Coupe: Wachow killed 2 of our group, if you didn't come we'd all be dead. Teddy: looks like he was about to kill Night. Four: but he didn't. Metal: thank god. (Screen shows Ynkr and Patts walk up to Fire, Night, Noah Xim, Evol, A6 and Joe) Noah: Ynkr, you're alive! How! Ynkr: long story, but finding you guys was an even longer story. Night: *looks at Patts* who's this? Ynkr: the guy who helped Teddy save my ass and find you. Fire: thank you-... Patts: my names Patts, and don't mention it... Fire: um, ok... Ynkr: anyways, who're these 3? Noah: Xim, Evol and A6, they've helped us along the way. Ynkr: seems like we all have stories to tell. Xim: I doubt any of us will sleep after tonight, let's go to the camp and talk. A6: sounds good...*looks at Torch*... Fire:...I'll get rid of the bodies. A6:...thanks. (Screen shows the users 2 hours later still at the camp) Ynkr: so we followed the gunshots and got here as quick as we could. Four: geez. Coupe: I'm sorry we never let you out. Ynkr: it's my fault, after what happened. Night: I...forgot all about it...don't worry, it's in the past now. Ynkr:...good. Teddy: *whispers to Four* who's the Xim girl? Four: *whispering* Coupes new girl. Teddy: that's what I thought, I keep seeing them touch hands, didn't think It would ever happen to Coupe. Four: none of us did, they aren't super open about it, so just wait. Teddy: alright then. Ynkr: seems you guys had an adventure as well. Fire: of you guys would've left, Wachow may not have found you as soon. Coupe: DWAS was willing to die for anyone in the group. A6: Torch risked his life saving you, I know he has no regrets. Four: it still should've been me. Noah: stop it. Four: it's true. Metal: we are all alive, let's be grateful he didn't kill all of us. Joe: just curious, would anyone have taken that deal. Evol: lord no. Four: wouldn't think about it. Fire: never. Joe:...good... Teddy: so...what now? Patts: I helped find your group, you live up to your promise. Coupe: promise? Patts: yes, the deal was made, I help find you, you help get me to The Ministry. Noah: The Ministry? Ynkr: it's a community he's been going on about, apparently it's a safe haven, and he knows people there. Patts: they would except us, my friend, TK, is a high position there. Evol: how do you know? Patts: we found communication by a military bases radar. Fire: The Database? Patts: no, the Drawer Community, After finding out about The Ministry, the connection cut off, and we couldn't find the location, I've been looking ever since. Teddy: I didn't think about what the group would say. Coupe: we'll help you. Night: what? Coupe: if there's another community we- Night: are you fucking kidding me?! Look what we just fucking went through! Coupe: we don't have to stay! But Patts here reunited us with Teddy and Ynkr, we owe him. Xim: and if it seems like a nice enough place, we can stay. Night:...fine. Four: it's already 2:00 AM, we should go now. Joe: I'm so tired. Coupe: we'll get a good sleep tonight, but for now, we walk. Noah: no car? Fire: wanna walk back to the broken trucks? Noah: nevermind. Patts: the quicker we leave, the quicker we can find The Ministry. Evol: ok then, let's go. Ynkr: back to the basics huh? (The screen goes black but Ynkrs voice is still heard) Ynkr: good to be back guys...good to be back. (Screen shows 3 men in a car) Man 1: they aren't responding. Man 2: guess what? Man 1: what? Man 2: I don't care, keep trying. Man 1: fuck you Meat. Man 3: can we please not fight again? Meat: yeah Killer, listen to Slice. Killer: stop being a dick and I will. Meat: you suggested fighting. Slice: you want Boss to hear about this? Meat: heh, fucking snitch. Killer: Slice, just keep driving. Slice: yeah yeah. (The screen goes black) Next Time on The Walking Wiki Night: it's been 3 days! We haven't even found a town! Patts: we should be getting closer. Night: how many times will you say that. Man 1: woah woah woah, ple- (The screen goes black as a gunshot is heard) Ynkr: I haven't done anything to you! Night: you mean when you killed Sierra?! Ynkr: you said we were done with that! Teddy: I regret finding you guys. Coupe: don't say that. Teddy: we need to leave. Evol: the group is... Xim: we are staying... Evol:...ok. Xim:... Joe: who are you guys?! Slice: woah woah, calm down, we're just looking for a friend. Meat: his names Reig. Patts: you know where Ministry is...*grabs Meats shirt* tell me! Meat: let the fuck go of me! Category:Blog posts